A mobile terminal such as a smart phone, a palm computer, a tablet computer or a handheld game console, is usually designed with a touch screen to enable touch inputting, which facilitates an operation of a user.
A screen-off gesture function of a smart phone is distinguishing, which can provide a sense of future science and technology. When the screen-off gesture function is switched on, a screen gesture operation may be detected even in a standby screen-off state of the smart phone, to trigger a corresponding function or software in the phone.